


一起旅行等同考驗友情

by second27



Series: 曾經凜雪鴉沒有朋友，然後他跟蹤了一個 [2]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 三人組友情向, 凜雪鴉覺得很有趣, 殤不患不太想管他們了, 浪巫謠覺得很生氣, 要當作pre-slash也可以啦
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second27/pseuds/second27
Summary: 殤不患：誰跟你有那種東西浪巫謠：考驗的是我的劍吧





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 《東離劍遊紀》衍生  
> \- 文不文白不白  
> \- 角色屬於原作，OOC屬於我

　　殤不患收起藏劍錄，在伯陽侯的連番道歉與道謝中離開了鍛劍祠。仙鎮城在此次災禍中先是遇到蝕心毒姬，而後又碰上七殺天凌，兩次事件中折損了大半門徒，已經沒有自信能夠保護神誨魔誡的安危，不但無法接手藏劍錄，甚至將原本守護的三柄神誨魔誡也交託殤不患保管。

　　果然藏劍錄這等燙手山芋，用護印師的法子行不通，還得想想其他辦法才行。

　　正當殤不患苦惱著下一步該怎麼辦的時候，就在丹家聖域的正門碰到讓他更苦惱的事。

　　凜雪鴉與浪巫謠整好了裝在門口等著他。

　　「你們怎麼在這裡？」應該要問，這兩個絲毫不對盤的傢伙怎麼會同時出現在一個地方？

　　「浪啊，對於你上次的不告而別一直耿耿於懷——」聆牙的話還沒說完，就被浪巫謠面無表情地蹂躪琴弦的動作打斷，「抱歉。」

　　「殤大俠，你這就不對了。如此對待我也就罷了，怎麼可以這樣對待對你一往情深的浪大俠呢？」凜雪鴉調侃道，菸斗華麗地繞著手掌轉了一圈。

　　聞言，浪巫謠將手指按在琴弦上，瞪向他的綠眸裡滿是殺意。凜雪鴉倒是一副滿不在乎的樣子，只是不住地把玩手中的煙斗。

　　殤不患無奈，「我說你們兩個，可不可以消停一會兒？」

　　「他是惡人，只會造成世間混亂。」浪巫謠回答，仍處於預備攻擊的狀態，連看都沒看他一眼。

　　「這次可不是我先挑起的啊。」凜雪鴉頗感興趣地看著浪巫謠，又轉頭對殤不患沒什麼誠意地喊道：「殤大俠，路見不平拔刀相助的時刻到了。」

　　殤不患雖然很想放任他自生自滅，但還是無法袖手旁觀，只好看准時機卡在兩人之間，試圖對浪巫謠曉之以理：「凜的確是個以看人難堪為樂的惡劣傢伙，可他也沒做什麼不可饒恕的事吧？」

　　「這傢伙怎麼看都不像是一個好人啊，放任他作怪一定會出問題的。」聆牙代替主人回答，「浪對惡人的直覺總是會命中的，那個和尚不就是個現成的例子嗎？」

　　可是我怎麼看都覺得你只是新仇舊恨突然爆發而已，不然怎麼會等到他出言調侃才突然決定要砍他呢？

　　殤不患按著浪巫謠的肩，看著他的眼睛，「雖然在婁震戒的事情上你是對的，但這也不代表你可以在事情尚未發生的時候先動手。」

　　紅衣琴師把視線移開，沒有溝通的打算。

　　殤不患忍不住按住額角，覺得頭很痛。「巫謠，我是惡人嗎？」

　　浪巫謠猛然抬頭，「當然不是！」

　　明明是只要搖頭就可以回答的問題，平時顧忌言靈而極少說話的浪巫謠卻神色慌張地開口反駁，甚至等不到聆牙替他表達。

　　「那你相信我的判斷嗎？」

　　這次浪巫謠沉寂了一會兒，才道：「你有的時候，太過仁慈。」

　　「這就是不相信你的意思啊，殤大俠。」凜雪鴉幸災樂禍地插嘴，就好像他們正在討論的事與他全然無關似的。

　　「你閉嘴。」殤不患轉頭瞪了他一眼，才繼續與浪巫謠道：「雖然這傢伙確實是個混蛋，還是東離第一麻煩鬼，但罪不致死。此外，他人也還算聰明，留著也不是全無用處。」

　　「喂喂，你這樣說也太傷我的心了，什麼叫作還算聰明？」凜雪鴉再次打岔，忿忿不平地抗議。

　　殤不患沒好氣地看了他一眼，「就叫你閉嘴。」

　　「聰明有什麼用？他就是個壞人啊！」聆牙叫道，「連你都覺得他是個混蛋了，還不趕快為民除害？」

　　「這很複雜。」殤不患抓了抓腦袋，不曉得如何在三言兩語之間把話說清楚。「凜做的也不全是壞事。再說了，這傢伙有的是辦法整人，與他為敵絕對是不智之舉。」

　　站在殤不患背後的凜雪鴉瞇起紅眼，似笑非笑，並沒有漏掉這對西幽來的搭檔在交談的同時比劃的手勢，儘管他不知道那是什麼意思。

　　浪巫謠和聆牙倒是看得明白，殤不患是想告訴他們，與此人交手討不了好，千萬不可衝動行事。

　　「那不跟他一起走總行吧？」聆牙退而求其次，提出一個替代方案。

　　「要是可行的話，我還會被他追著跑嗎？」殤不患露出往事不堪回首的表情，然後用力地甩了甩頭。「總之，試圖甩掉他太不切實際了。再說了，凜雪鴉這種人，還是放在眼前比較令人安心。大不了在你看到他犯下滔天大罪之時，再砍了他便是。」

　　「你對我可真狠啊。」凜雪鴉搖頭，從原本的位置悠閒地走出，全然不懼浪巫謠的瞪視。

　　「不過既然殤大俠都這麼說了，那麼接下來的路途就讓我們和平相處吧。」凜雪鴉笑容可掬地對浪巫謠微微躬身，煙斗上的裝飾隨著他的動作輕輕搖擺。「請多多指教，浪大俠。」

 

　　*

 

　　於是殤不患、浪巫謠與凜雪鴉三人表面上和諧，實際上卻暗潮洶湧的旅途開始了。

　　凜雪鴉這個人當然是安份不下來的，但他同樣也十分擅長踩在界線之上。自他們一同旅行以來，凜雪鴉的玩物無一不是當地有名的惡霸，被他整治過後全夾起尾巴做人，再也不復原先的囂張模樣，倍受迫害的鄰里也因而受惠。

　　雖然作風是邪魔外道，但不管凜雪鴉是不是有意的，他行的終究是正義之事，這也讓浪巫謠找不到理由在殤不患的眼皮子底下對凜雪鴉動手。

　　更令人煩躁的是，凜雪鴉最近致力於把殤不患與浪巫謠拖下水，作為他遊戲的一部分。

　　本來，他的興風作浪殤不患與浪巫謠是全然不管的。心情好的時候那便留下來修整幾天，等他完事再上路；心情不好時那更是直接丟下他就走，沒得商量。然而正如殤不患所言，凜雪鴉簡直就是個屬牛皮糖的，無論他們多麼小心翼翼地隱藏行蹤，這個東離的天字第一大麻煩還是可以輕而易舉地追上他們。在用你追我跑愉悅掠風竊塵與讓他跟著防止他添亂之間，浪巫謠最後還是屈服了，與殤不患一樣選擇了後者。

　　在那之後，凜雪鴉就更得寸進尺了。

　　就像現在，掠風竊塵以他的三寸不爛之舌輕易地讓他們成為本城最大商戶，以紡織起家的徐家的座上賓。他自稱是來自京城的商人，此次南下是為了尋找不同於京城的新鮮花樣子，途徑此地覺得徐家的布料不錯，想商談合作事宜。

　　騙子的兩位旅伴原是不想攙和，但無奈凜雪鴉逢人便介紹浪巫謠是他的合夥人而殤不患是他們的護衛，不願當著旁人的面起爭執的兩人只好木著臉任由凜雪鴉招搖撞騙。

　　「白爺、紅爺，給您倆安排的客院到了。」與徐家家主用過晚膳後，小廝領著他們繞過園子裡的假山水景，到了一掛滿燈籠的精緻院子前。

　　凜雪鴉擺擺手，隨手遞給他一顆金錁子。雖然知道掠風竊塵不差錢，但這豪邁的作派還是讓跟在後面的浪巫謠瞪大眼，若不是場合不對，聆牙八成早已大聲嚷嚷起來。

　　那小廝接了賞，暗中掂了掂後收進袖口，才去給守著門口的丫鬟吩咐幾句。丫鬟將他們領進屋後，一位美貌女子婀娜多姿地迎向前行禮。「奴婢彩環向幾位公子問安，公子若有事儘管吩咐。」

　　「那就給我們打點熱水，然後都退下吧。」凜雪鴉漫不經心地打量著屋內的擺設，隨口道。

　　沒料到他會這麼說，彩環倏地抬頭看他，又立刻發覺自己失禮，垂下眼簾溫婉道：「屋內總是不好少了伺候的人。」

　　「無妨。」凜雪鴉吸口煙，然後將煙管指向浪巫謠，意味深長地笑道：「我這兄弟，忒難搞，有事還是讓他自己來吧。」

　　若不是後頭殤不患拉著，浪巫謠只怕掄起琵琶就要往凜雪鴉頭上砸下去了。

　　彩環眨眨眼，反應很快地笑著應了，對凜雪鴉語意中隱含的看不上眼絲毫不惱。她指揮丫鬟們迅速辦完事，其中還有一個去重新收拾房間，大約是把房內的助興之物給撤掉。

　　待各人都安置好，丫鬟們也都退下後，凜雪鴉來到殤不患的房間，果不其然看到浪巫謠已經坐在那了。

　　「這徐家可真有錢。」環顧四周，殤不患咋舌。方才凜雪鴉給的賞錢放在外頭大約足以吃上一整年燒餅，領路的小廝卻面不改色地收下，也不覺得燙手。

　　「徐家可是本州最大商戶，有四成的店鋪都是他家的，自然財大氣粗。」凜雪鴉解釋道。

　　聆牙倒是在意另一件事，「為什麼你說浪是合夥人卻把殤當作護衛？」

　　「這個嘛，你讓殤大俠理一理外表，換件鮮亮衣裳，我也可以說他是我的合夥人啊。」凜雪鴉嗤笑。「當然，更重要的原因是，他的演技實在是太爛了。」

　　聆牙嘎嘎地笑出來，十分贊同凜雪鴉對殤不患的批評，然後又疑惑地問：「那你怎麼知道浪的演技不爛呢？」

　　「浪大俠反正不說話，人又長得俊，杵在那兒看著就像樣，誰還在乎他的演技呢？」凜雪鴉答道，愉悅地看著浪巫謠，期待他的反應。

　　浪巫謠軟硬不吃，既沒有被他的好話奉承，也沒有被話語中的調笑惹惱。他只是瞪著凜雪鴉，沉聲問道：「你到底想做什麼？」

　　「哦？浪大俠什麼時候開始關心我做的事來著？」凜雪鴉笑意加深，覺得浪巫謠實在是有趣極了。「放心，我玩的遊戲，不會要你當幫兇的。」

　　浪巫謠依然對他怒目而視。「那你把我們弄進來，意義何在？」

　　「這城裡的客店全都是徐家的，既然我要與他們做生意，那又何必讓你們花那冤枉錢？」凜雪鴉眨眨眼，神情好不無辜。「況且在這徐家作客，吃的用的可比外頭的上房還好呢。」

　　但浪巫謠完全不吃他這套，手指按在弦上，眼裡的不滿溢於言表。凜雪鴉就像沒看見似的，悠然自得地看著他。

　　「好了好了，凜你少說兩句。」殤不患出來打圓場，「浪也是，只把這裡當旅店就好，凜不管說什麼做什麼你都別管他就是了。」

　　浪巫謠抿著唇，碧綠色的眼眸望著殤不患。良久，才妥協地放下武器。

　　「既然說定了，那我就先去休息了，這裡就留給你們西窗剪燭吧。」凜雪鴉從容優雅地起身，又似真似假地嘆息道：「只可惜她們把房裡常備的薰香撤了。」

　　浪巫謠愣了一下才察覺此話中的含意，然後氣惱地拎起琵琶，搶在凜雪鴉前頭，頭也不回地走了。

　　凜雪鴉大笑出聲，殤不患無奈地仰天長歎。

　　「晚安囉！」聆牙喊道。等那抹紅色身影從視線消失，一聲撥弦聲從高走低地響起。

　　浪巫謠終究是向他倆人道了晚安。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然寫凜雪鴉很燒腦但是也好好玩啊！  
> 浪浪也好可愛！  
> 被調戲的浪浪超可愛！  
> 看殤叔困擾是我的興趣wwwwww  
> 還有善意提醒，凜雪鴉不管說什麼都不要只把他當一個意思，不過也不用想太深因為我沒那個腦（。


	2. Chapter 2

　　次日一早，凜雪鴉就又翻窗進了殤不患的屋子。

　　「我說你啊，有門不走，幹嘛老是翻窗？」殤不患沒好氣地說道。任是誰衣服穿到一半突然發覺凜雪鴉無聲無息地站在背後，都不會有好臉色。

　　「看看你醒了沒啊。」凜雪鴉理所當然地說，「要是沒醒，走門豈不是打擾了？」

　　「要是還沒醒，翻窗才是打擾吧。」殤不患翻了個白眼，撈過外襖穿上。「所以你這麼早來找我有什麼事嗎？」

　　「就是來跟你說一聲，今日我整天都會與徐清陽在一起。」徐清陽便是那徐家家主。「你們用過早點後自行逛逛吧，不必等我。」

　　說得一副有人打算攪和他那破事似的。殤不患懶得理他，逕自梳頭戴冠。

　　「早點記得在這裡用啊，喚外邊的丫鬟就行了，今日有一道酒蒸雞挺不錯的。」凜雪鴉還越說越來勁，「算了，以你那不喜麻煩別人的性子，肯定不會喊她們，我等等出去的時候順便吩咐一下吧。」

　　不想知道凜雪鴉到底如何得知這裡的早點是什麼有多好吃，殤不患繫上腰帶，將上頭的帶鉤一個個調整好，又仔細繫上腰間的玉珮，然後才轉頭問他：「你大清早就是來跟我說這個的？」

　　「當然不是。」凜雪鴉正色道。殤不患本以為他有什麼要緊事，卻不料他開始絮絮叨叨：「若是要出門去，離這裡不遠處有個早市，賣得都是南方特有的衣食用品，還挺有意思的；城東的品茗齋，逛累了花幾個錢去喝茶聽書倒也不錯；往北走有一家臥龍居，他家的南肉春筍堪稱一絕，去了定得嚐嚐；城南的瓦子裡有個清音棚，雖說沒有特別出色，演得倒都是東離有名的曲目。」

　　「等等。」殤不患哭笑不得地打斷他，「合著你的要緊事就是來跟我唸這邊有些什麼好玩的嗎？」

　　「你與浪大俠從西幽遠道而來，我這個東道主當然得好好招待，定要讓你們見識見識東離人的熱情，感到賓至如歸才行。」凜雪鴉端出討好的笑臉，語畢還朝殤不患眨眨眼，就好像真心誠意地招待客人的主人家一般。

　　「是是，我確實是見識到了你掠風竊塵不分親疏遠近找麻煩的熱情。」殤不患敷衍道。與凜雪鴉相識兩年有餘，他自是深知此人在殷勤有禮的表面下藏著數不清的陰謀詭計。不過也罷，既然凜雪鴉不是真心想取他性命，那他也無甚可憂。無論凜雪鴉出什麼招，他只管兵來將擋水來土掩，又何曾懼過來著？

　　凜雪鴉虛心求教：「不患此言莫不是覺得我待你不夠好，應當給你更加特別的待遇？」

　　「去去，現在就已經夠煩的，別再給我添亂。」殤不患笑罵，又搶在凜雪鴉開口前指著門口，「玩你的去，少做些多餘的事。」

　　凜雪鴉聽話地走向門口，嘴裡不忘繼續抬槓：「我何時會做多餘的事？我做事都是有目的的。」

　　殤不患想起眼前人罄竹難書的惡行惡狀，眼角抽了抽，「你還真好意思說。」

　　凜雪鴉莞爾，紅眼閃過一絲笑意。「我的約要遲了，就不與你多說了。好好玩啊。」

　　待他從視線中消失，殤不患立刻檢查起屋內的擺設。凜雪鴉把自己支出門，那鐵定是在盤算些什麼。雖說是不怕吧，在睡覺的時候被偷襲也惱人的很。

　　簡單翻查一遍，殤不患沒發現多了或少了什麼東西，稍稍放了心。他想了想，呆坐在這裡也是無聊，便決定去問問浪巫謠打算做什麼。

　　他剛踏出房門，就聽到丫頭們走動的聲音，看來凜雪鴉確實是如他所言，先傳了早飯才走的。

　　「阿光哥哥、阿光哥哥。」後面的小丫鬟喊了好幾聲，殤不患才意識到她喊的是凜雪鴉隨口替自己取的化名，於是停下腳步回頭應道：「有什麼事嗎？」

　　小丫鬟福了福，「適才白公子吩咐擺飯，可紅公子尚未起身，這飯該擺在哪兒呢？」

　　「就擺在堂屋吧，我去叫浪……紅隼過來。」殤不患生硬地咬下同伴的本名，幸虧面前的丫頭年紀不大，不夠精明，只是再一次福了禮後便離開了。

　　殤不患站在浪巫謠房前敲了敲門，聽到裡面傳出奇怪的錚錚聲。他一頓，隨即推開門進去。

　　只見浪巫謠皺起眉頭與聆牙對視，手裡還拿著尚未戴上的髮飾。

　　「我就說剛才那聲音怎麼這麼奇怪，聆牙你又在搞什麼鬼？」殤不患問道，一面把門關上。

　　「你敲門的時候阿浪正忙著穿戴，沒空彈我，我又不能直接開口叫你進來，所以就假裝撥弦的聲音錚了兩聲。怎麼樣，像吧？」聆牙左右晃動，雀躍的語氣就像是在等人稱讚一般。

　　浪巫謠很誠懇地搖頭，又朝殤不患點點頭全當打招呼，才轉回去繼續打理自己。

　　殤不患無語，「你自己就是琵琶，怎麼會感覺不出來弦聲與人聲的不同啊？」

　　「是嗎？我覺得都差不多。」

　　聆牙的回答讓殤不患想起困惑已久的老問題，因浪巫謠的言靈之力開了靈識的聆牙究竟有沒有五感？其他感官先不論，能與人對話，那它必是有耳朵的，但會把人聲與弦聲混為一談，顯然也不太靈光啊。

　　整裝完畢的浪巫謠打斷殤不患的思考，「怎麼來了？」

　　殤不患這才想起自己過來的目的，「對了，她們在堂屋擺了早飯，我們一起去吃吧。」

　　浪巫謠頗為意外地看著他，隨後又偏了偏頭，眼角微微下垂，輕輕瞇眼，點頭應道：「嗯。」

　　等他們兩人到堂屋的時候，點心和冷盤都已經上好了。隨侍在側的彩環恭謹地福禮，笑道：「紅公子與光爺來了，奴婢這就使人上菜。」

　　待浪巫謠安置好聆牙，與殤不患一同落座後，餐點也差不多擺齊了。殤不患浪跡江湖已久，為省盤纏，大多時候都以燒餅白水為食，突然間見到這些精緻菜色，不禁感到無處下箸。

　　見狀，彩環掩嘴笑道：「白公子臨走前說了，光爺是賣力氣的，這些東西不頂飽，讓我們備齊了米食麵點呢。您若需要，奴婢這就讓他們拿上來。」

　　殤不患大喜，「那好，就來點白飯或燒餅吧。」

　　彩環柔聲應是，低聲吩咐候在一旁的小丫鬟幾句後，便挽起衣袖準備替他們佈菜。這把殤不患和浪巫謠都嚇了一跳。殤不患不自在地往後挪了挪，尷尬道：「不不不，我們自己吃就好了。」

　　彩環頓了頓，還待說些什麼，殤不患已經急忙續道：「對，我們還有話要說，自己吃就好，等東西上來後你們就都去休息吧。」

　　彩環看著他，又轉頭看向浪巫謠，待後者也點頭後便往後退了一步，等小丫頭拿了一籃燒餅與一盒白飯上桌後，就領著她們出去了。末了，還仔細地關上門 。一時間，屋子內外退得乾乾淨淨。

　　「不患真是不懂風情啊，美人兒要服侍你吃飯，怎麼還不要呢？」整個房間寂靜了一會兒後，聆牙唯恐天下不亂地開口嘲笑。

　　「算了吧，又不是沒手，何必搞得自己渾身不自在。」殤不患說，伸手拿了一塊燒餅。「浪也不喜歡吧？」

　　「嗯。」浪巫謠點頭，給自己添了一碗宋嫂魚羹後，又給殤不患添了一碗，才問道：「有話要說？」

　　其實沒什麼要緊的，方才那麼說只是為了打發彩環而已。殤不患夾起一塊酒蒸雞，沒話找話：「也沒什麼，就是想問你等會兒打算做什麼。」

　　其實浪巫謠什麼也不想做，出門去玩感覺就像是落入凜雪鴉的算計一樣，讓他十分不舒服。但架不住聆牙興奮地喊著：「出去玩！阿浪，我們出門去逛逛嘛！」浪巫謠只能順著它的意，答道：「出去走走吧。」

　　「但這附近有什麼好玩的，阿殤你知道嗎？」聆牙期待地問。

　　殤不患想起凜雪鴉出門前特地來分享的景點，有點猶豫。他幾乎是確定、一定、以及肯定，其中有著凜雪鴉下的套。雖然他自己是不太在乎，搞一通破壞後還可以找凜雪鴉抱怨，但帶著浪巫謠去踩陷阱就不怎麼厚道了。

　　看到他提著筷子沉吟的樣子，聆牙也不指望他了。「算了，我想你這個無聊的傢伙也不會知道哪裡有好玩的。我們等下自己隨便逛逛吧，浪。」

　　「剛剛是有人告訴我哪裡可以去啦。」殤不患說，囫圇喝了口茶，沒嚐出好壞。

　　聆牙也沒有介意他含糊帶過消息來源的行為，只是追問：「真的嗎？快說快說！」

　　「說是這附近有個市集，賣很多特產。」殤不患放下茶杯緩緩說道，同時掰起手指努力回憶，「北邊有家好吃的飯店，城東有說書的，城南的瓦子裡有專唱東離名曲的棚子。」

　　聽到有唱東離曲目的地方，浪巫謠眼睛一亮，剛夾起一塊燻魚的手停在半空中。但還來不及說什麼，聆牙已經歡欣鼓舞地搖晃著：「說書！阿浪我們去聽說書！」

　　浪巫謠把燻魚丟進碗裡，然後轉頭盯著聆牙。半晌，才心不甘情不願地道：「好吧。」

　　「聽說書！說書！」聆牙兀自歡呼，沒有發現主人哀怨地咬著食物的樣子。

　　把一切看在眼裡的殤不患好笑地安慰大口咬下油燜茄子的同伴：「我們反正還要待很多天，明天再去也是一樣。」

　　浪巫謠點點頭，吞下嚼著的茄子，伸手去拿些三絲炒年糕。

　　殤不患笑了笑，又拿了點酒蒸雞。

　　確實是滿好吃的。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凜雪鴉：你可以質疑我的人格，但不可以懷疑我的品味。
> 
> 浪浪好可愛喔wwwwwww  
> 我也想和他們一起吃吃吃wwww


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇致敬金庸大師。

　　打聽到品茗齋的說書要未時才開始，浪巫謠按住興奮莫名的聆牙，與殤不患一起去逛早市。

　　說是早市，倒更像是南北雜貨的集散地。長長的大街上到處都是人，時不時聽見小販吆喝的聲音。兩旁的樓房上，掛著大大的「茶」、「藥」、「布」等等字樣，生怕客人找不到似的。

　　「這裡還真熱鬧啊！」聆牙道，用盡它最大的力氣東張西望。

　　浪巫謠看著正在將字畫掛到牆上的商販，點了點頭。西幽並非沒有這般熱鬧的市集，只是近幾年來為了躲避軍隊的搜捕還有被藏劍錄吸引的宵小，他已經很久沒有到過這麼多人的地方了。

　　殤不患左顧右盼。他來到東離也有段時日了，知道這裡與西幽的口音風俗雖略有不同，但生活方式大抵還是一樣的。他試圖尋找凜雪鴉所謂「南方特有的衣食用品」，但看來看去，除了花樣不同、做工較為細緻外，也沒有什麼特別的。

　　身旁的浪巫謠拉了拉他的袖子。

　　「怎麼了？」殤不患轉頭去看浪巫謠指的攤子，發現是賣果子的。

　　「來來來，賣果子喔！」那小販注意到他們的視線，隨即吆喝起來：「新鮮的蜜餞，糖加得足足的，保證好吃！」

　　看著色彩繽紛的乾果蜜餞，浪巫謠強調似地問道：「甜？」

　　「甜甜甜，當然甜。」小販隨手遞給他一枚杏片，「來，自己嚐嚐，甜不甜？」

　　浪巫謠拿在手上，觀察一下色澤，小小的咬一口，然後點點頭，伸出手指比了個一。

　　「一兩嗎？好咧。」小販手腳俐落地包了一包，又遞給浪巫謠另一枚黃澄澄的果子，「試試這個金絲黨梅吧。」

　　殤不患在一旁看著浪巫謠一個接一個的把攤子上的東西全試了一遍，買了一大半，無奈地問道：「我們不是才剛吃過早飯嗎？」

　　然而浪巫謠理都不理他，逕自接過一大包的果子，從身上摸出荷包付帳。

　　「接下來還要買什麼？」殤不患問，不過倒是覺得那一包果子可以消磨很長一段時間。

　　浪巫謠左右張望了一下，眼睛突然一亮，伸手指向前方的攤子。殤不患一看，好了，賣甜餅的。

　　來自西幽的樂師興致勃勃地看著人家把宿蒸餅切成薄片，塗上蜜，再拿去烤。殤不患跟在後面，認了命，心想這個早上大概就在買甜食中過去了。

 

　　*

 

　　等他們抱著大包小包在午時二刻抵達的時候，品茗齋已經坐得滿滿噹噹，全都是來聽書的。

　　他們付了茶水錢，好不容易找到一個位置坐下後，浪巫謠開始繼續吃他的點心。他本就對聽書沒有多大興趣，吃東西只是為了打發時間，不過倒是記得調整身後聆牙的位置，讓它能好好看到臺子。

　　待大夥兒坐定，茶水都上過兩三回了，看臺才有動靜。只見布簾後走出一個矮小的男人，穿著一件枯綠色的長衫，手裡抱著把琵琶，遠遠看上去只覺得獐頭鼠目。

　　男人在臺中唯一一把椅子上坐下，沒有章法地撥彈幾個音，慢吞吞地定弦。待得滿意後，他搓了搓雙手，左手按住琴品，右手放到弦上，毫無徵兆地來了幾個輪指，聲音響亮結實，震得臺下聽眾話也不說了，都抬頭看他。男人好像沒有注意到底下人的反應似的，停了下來。可這停頓不過須臾，又立刻急風暴雨地奏了起來。

　　說實話，他所用之琴聲音乾澀，琴技也不算上佳，聽起來不免感到刺耳。但勝在氣勢磅礡，五指輪弦有如風馳電掣，每個音都重重地捶下，凌厲無比。

　　殤不患聽到旁邊的人感嘆：「西幽的樂曲果然非同凡響。」

　　另一人嗤之以鼻。「鬼歿之地出現已有兩百餘年了，又沒人跨得過去，誰知道西幽的樂曲是怎麼樣的。」

　　一股不祥的預感浮上殤不患的心頭，連後頭那兩人吵起嘴來都沒注意。

　　樂曲在一個尖銳的大掃後嘎然而止。男人清了清嗓，開口道：「且說上回，西幽劍豪秘客殤不患擊殺了十二名玄鬼宗的手下，正當他打算將跌落在地的少女扶起時，玄鬼宗的幹部殘凶踏著滿地屍首走過來。」

　　「不會吧。」殤不患把臉埋在雙手裡，呻吟道。他就說凜雪鴉哪能安什麼好心，原來在這兒等著呢。

　　無暇顧及同伴的哀嚎，浪巫謠興致盎然地坐直了身。他早就想知道殤不患在東離的經歷，然而老搭檔絕口不提。凜雪鴉倒是想說，但每每才剛起個頭就被殤不患喝止，這也使得他越發好奇。

　　只聽那說書人續道：「殘凶冷笑道：『如此乾淨俐落地解決我派多位高手，閣下真是好功夫。』殤不患道：『我出手前可是先與他們說了，若還要命那便自行離去，我不會追。既然他們急著送死，那我可沒法子。』」

　　聽到這兒，浪巫謠忍不住看了殤不患一眼，這確實很像他會說的話。

　　注意到浪巫謠的視線，殤不患低聲說道：「你們在這裡慢慢聽吧，我先出去了。」說著便打算起身。浪巫謠伸手抓住他，聆牙更是直接點出重點：「你走了，誰來告訴我們他說的有幾分真幾分假啊？」

　　同伴堅持不讓走，殤不患沒辦法，只好長嘆一聲，假裝什麼也聽不見的低頭吃起浪巫謠買的點心。

　　浪巫謠滿意地點點頭，轉回去繼續聽書。

　　「……殘凶道：『你若現在便走，我倒也不是不能放你一條生路。』殤不患道：『我若走了，你會對這小姑娘如何？』殘凶道：『那就不干你的事了。說吧，走是不走？』殤不患喝道：『絕不！』

　　「殘凶冷笑，雙劍提了起來，右手在前左手在後，擺得正是嵩山劍法的架勢。更為難得的是，嵩山劍法原是使單劍，殘凶卻雙手持劍，顯是對自己的劍技極具自信。殤不患微微哂笑，左手按在劍鞘上，右手虛虛握住劍柄，卻不出鞘。

　　「殘凶大喝：『敬酒不吃倒趕著吃罰酒了！既然你如此堅持，那就把小命留下！』說時遲那時快，他右手長劍從左到右急速往殤不患削去，左腳向前踏了一步，左手長劍也從右到左使了相同招式方向卻相反的劍招。頃刻之間，殘凶急速向前奔了十幾步，也急如閃電似地出了十餘招。可那殤不患卻不慌不忙地隨著殘凶的步伐向後退。殘凶見這招『天外玉龍』（註一）奈何不了他，雙腕突陡，隨即變招。右手長劍直刺中宮，左手長劍一旋，向殤不患右肩斜削，竟是左右手分別使了『千古人龍』（註二）與『玉井天池』（註三）兩招。

　　「殘凶如伏虎撲騰，來勢洶洶，看似無處可避，然而殤不患全然不懼。只見他左足一蹬，右足一轉，剎那間便來到了殘凶身後。殤不患以掌作刀，一招劈得殘凶往前踉蹌了個三四步。待得殘凶穩住身形，轉過身來，只見殤不患已將長劍出鞘，垂指地面，說道：『該留下性命的是你才對。搶奪他人財物，殺人毫不手軟，逼得人家小姑娘家破人亡。我，留你不得。』」

　　殤不患看浪巫謠聽得入神，便打算悄悄離開。然而他只是稍稍起身，浪巫謠便看了過來，殤不患只好摸摸鼻子，訕訕地坐了回去。

　　「殘凶冷哼一聲，道：『那也得看看你有沒有這個本事。』說著，左手劍一拉，右手劍一轉，立即搶攻上去。殤不患提起長劍，並未防守自己要害，反倒斜斜一指，往對手下盤破綻刺出，攻敵不得不備，正是獨孤九劍中的第二招『破劍式』（註四）。殘凶急急迴劍防守，殤不患招未使老，突地抖動一下，當即平刺，正巧撞在殘凶右手長劍上。

　　「這一撞可不得了。殘凶使的長劍從相撞之處斷裂，前端更是直直飛了出去，而他本人則是吐出一口血，跪倒在地。原來這看似平平無奇的一招居然是獨孤九劍裡的第九招『破氣式』（註五）。這『破氣式』專剋內功，內勁越強，對上此招越是吃虧。對敵之時，殘凶自是運轉著上乘內功，碰到這『破氣式』，內力反撲，內傷當然受得不輕。

　　「殘凶重傷倒地，慘笑道：『我一生以身殉劍，臨死卻不知道了結我的人是誰。』殤不患道：『我叫殤不患，滿意了就乖乖上路吧。』說著，便舉劍打算取他性命。誰知此時，殘凶忽然哈哈大笑，道：『殤不患，殤不患啊。聽見了，這就是我們玄鬼宗怨敵的名字。』（註六）說著，突然擲出一物。殤不患還未來得及看清楚那是什麼便急急後跳，長劍平舉在胸，準備隨時使出獨孤九劍的第八招『破箭式』（註七），用以破除各種暗器。

　　「然而那並不是什麼暗器，殘凶往無人之處投出的是玄鬼宗用來召喚魑翼的風笛。那魑翼是一種無皮無肉，全身上下只有枯骨的生物，比兩個人疊起來還高，巨大無比。背後長著一雙翅膀，長得似鳥非鳥，似人非人，煞是恐怖。

　　「殘凶癲笑道：『殤不患，今後你將永無寧日，無論你走到哪，玄鬼宗都不會放過你。』（註八）語畢，舉起尚未折斷的那柄劍，抬手就是往自己脖子一刺一轉，他的頭就這麼被自己給割了下來。殤不患還未來得及反應，魑翼便衝了過來，抓住殘凶的頭呼嘯而去。」

　　急轉直下的劇情讓在座的聽眾都驚呼連連，浪巫謠自也是瞪大眼睛，看向殤不患的眼神裡又是驚訝又是疑問。

　　殤不患對他點頭，表示確有此事。

　　那邊說書人的故事還在繼續：「……姑娘行了個禮，道：『小女子是鍛劍祠的丹羽，玄鬼宗此番前來乃是為了奪取先父與亡兄所鑄之劍「紅櫻」（註九）。』」

　　聽見似曾相識的名字，浪巫謠疑惑了一下，隨即釋然。大約是不了解的市井小民誤將鍛劍祠照字面意思解釋了吧。

　　「……殤不患問道：『既是已得到紅櫻，玄鬼宗的人追你做什麼？』丹羽道：『先父知紅櫻是神兵利器，怕遭人搶奪，便將其分為三個部分。劍身與劍柄已被玄鬼宗奪去，唯有我手中的劍格仍在。』丹羽撩起衣擺，向殤不患行大禮，請求道：『紅櫻若落入蔑天骸手中，將造成不可挽回的後果。殤大俠武功蓋世，請您務必助我一臂之力，奪回紅櫻。』殤不患思考一番，道：『若紅櫻真如你所說，那落入玄鬼宗手中怕只會再造殺孽。罷了，我便助你取回紅櫻吧。』」

　　說到這裡，那說書的頓了一下，手上琵琶錚錚地撥弄了兩聲，然後拉長了音，朗聲道：「欲知後事如何，請聽下回分解。」

　　浪巫謠跟著滿屋子的聽眾一起用力鼓掌，期間還不忘用期待的眼神看著殤不患。發覺同伴想要再次拖著自己聽這個半真半假的冒險故事的殤不患在滿堂喝采中抱頭慘叫：「拜託饒了我吧！」

　　

　　註一：金庸所著《笑傲江湖》中，嵩山派的劍法，為自左而右急削過去的招式。  
　　註二：金庸所著《笑傲江湖》中，嵩山派的劍法，僅知是一清雋的招式。  
　　註三：金庸所著《笑傲江湖》中，嵩山派的劍法，僅知是一威儀肅整的招式。  
　　註四：金庸所著《笑傲江湖》中，劍魔獨孤求敗所創的劍法，為破解天下各門各派劍法之招。  
　　註五：金庸所著《笑傲江湖》中，劍魔獨孤求敗所創的劍法，破解各種暗器並將其打回傷敵之招。  
　　註六：本段對話來自於《東離劍遊紀》S01E01。  
　　註七：金庸所著《笑傲江湖》中，劍魔獨孤求敗所創的劍法，用以對付身具上乘內功之敵手。後面的解釋並非來自金庸原文。  
　　註八：同註六，本句臺詞來自於《東離劍遊紀》S01E01。  
　　註九：空知英秋的漫畫《銀魂》中，鐵匠兄妹村田鐵矢與村田鐵子委託主角尋找的失蹤的妖刀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 估錯字數所以來不及登場的凜雪鴉：怎麼樣，我推薦的地方不錯吧？
> 
> 寫出來比想像中的還水，但寫了武俠我好開心啊wwwww然後發現金庸果然還是好厲害啊！我才寫了還不到兩千字就快爆掉了XD寫的時候很努力在研究金庸，希望有學到一點皮毛XD  
> 貼兩遍好像很沒必要，所以關於殤叔與獨孤九劍的討論請往[這邊走](https://www.plurk.com/p/n5dp0g)  
> 不管什麼時候都歡迎頂噗討論wwwww也歡迎在這邊討論wwwwww總之不管什麼時候留言都非常歡迎wwwwww


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章推薦BGM《小さな恋のうた》，中文譯名《小小戀歌》，原唱MONGOL800，有諸多翻唱版本。下文歌詞是東拼西湊來的，不知翻譯者是誰。

　　翌日，在用過早飯後，浪巫謠與聆牙便迫不及待地直奔品茗齋，還不忘拉上殤不患一起。

　　「我說浪，你們愛聽便聽吧，我就不去了。」殤不患無奈地勸說，覺得聽自己被旁人——有很大的可能就是那個以令人抓狂為樂的凜雪鴉——加油添醋過的經歷實在很羞恥。

　　聆牙不依不饒，「既然你不願意自己說，也不讓那個白色混蛋說，那就只能聽路邊說書的怎麼說啦。」

　　殤不患抗議道：「那說書的劇本還不是從凜那裡來的。」

　　然而抗議無效，搭檔依舊堅持要將他拖去品茗齋。不過萬幸的是，那故事不是每天都講的。

　　浪巫謠垂頭喪氣地聽著掌櫃向他致歉：「『西幽劍豪秘客殤不患』兩天才講一次呢，客倌明日再來吧。」

　　殤不患拍拍他的肩，安慰道：「既然沒有故事聽，那就去聽曲如何？」

　　浪巫謠點點頭，失望地跟著殤不患去找據說專唱東離名曲的棚子。

　　城南的瓦肆占地廣大，大大小小的勾欄有十幾個。除此之外，那些上不了臺面，只能在路邊打野呵的更是不知凡幾，各式各樣的節目令人眼花撩亂。然而來自西幽的吟遊詩人不知是習慣了，還是心裡依舊不得勁，向旁人問過路後便看也不看地直奔殤不患從凜雪鴉那裡聽說的清音棚。

　　他和殤不患入了場，發現前頭的位子被圍了起來，料想這裡應該如同西幽一般，好位子都是留給達官顯貴的，於是他便領著殤不患到中間靠前的地方坐下。觀眾三三兩兩地進來，待腰棚坐的七八成滿後，幾個年輕女子裊裊娉娉地登了台。最前頭的那個衣著光鮮，長得也有中上之姿，後面那幾個手裡拿著笛子與拍板，雖比不上領頭那個好看，卻也差不到哪去。她們登台後並不拖沓，向觀眾行禮後悠揚的笛聲響起，那領頭的女子便開始唱起曲來。

　　殤不患本就不是善於欣賞音樂的雅士，若不是聽多了浪巫謠的歌，怕是連宮商角徵羽都分不清。若是戲他還可以看看，但這個棚子顯然是只唱曲兒的，就算唱得再好，又怎比得上連西幽公主都大為讚賞的樂師？也怪不得他覺得索然無味，一不小心就打起盹兒來了。

　　熟知殤不患性格的浪巫謠沒有在意，用眼角餘光確定搭檔沒有睡得過於顯眼或失禮後，便又將全副精神放到樂曲上。

　　正開始的這首曲子停了笛子的伴奏，只有打著節奏的拍板襯托清亮的女聲：

　　「 _浩瀚宇宙中的唯一存在_  
_在這藍色的廣闊世界中_  
_傳達著小小戀歌的心情_  
_傳達到那有你在的小島上_  
_與你相遇後 時光飛逝_  
_滿載思念的信箋與日俱增_  
_不知不覺中我們互相影響著_  
_時而激烈 時而傷感_  
_這溫柔的旋律迴響到遠方_  
_連世界也改變了_ 」

　　女子的手一揮，輕快的笛聲這才加進來豐富聲音。

　　「 _你瞧 越是對你而言重要的人 越是近在你身旁_  
_只不過 唯獨想傳達給你 這迴響的戀曲_  
_你聽 你聽 你聽 這迴響著的戀歌_ 」

　　接著，曲調一轉，又將第一樂段重新來過。只不過比起純粹的傾慕，這次添上了更多的愛戀。

　　「 _你忽然發覺 若是兩人並肩而行時_  
_即使是幽暗的道路 也灑滿了月光_  
_緊握的雙手 不會再放開_  
_全心全意 立下永恆的誓言_  
_在永恆的深淵裡 想必我還是會說 那不變的同一句話_  
_如此還不夠 它還要化身淚水 變作歡欣_  
_言語已不足以形容 只能緊緊擁抱你 只能緊緊擁抱你_ 」

　　伴奏忽然收低音量，歌者的聲音也多了些惆悵。

　　「 _如果這是夢希望它不要醒_  
_如果這是夢希望它不要醒_  
_與你共度的時光_  
_將成為永遠閃耀的星星_ 」

　　唱到後兩句的時候，惆悵漸漸被欣喜替代，音樂逐漸高亢起來。浪巫謠看著殤不患的側臉，那人如同黑夜中的星辰一般堅定耀眼的雙眸現在正與越來越沉的眼皮奮鬥，努力抵抗睡意。浪巫謠忍不住，很輕很輕地跟著哼起來：

　　「 _你瞧 越是對你而言重要的人 越是近在你身旁_  
_只不過 唯獨想傳達給你 這迴響的戀曲_  
_你聽 你聽 你聽 這迴響著的戀歌_ 」

　　等最後一絲聲音也歸於寂靜，浪巫謠伸手拍拍昏昏欲睡的搭檔。本來就掙扎著半睡不睡的殤不患驚醒，茫然地問：「結束了嗎？」

　　「還沒。」浪巫謠頓了頓，又道：「但換場中。」

　　「她們唱得都不如你，聽著也沒什麼趣。」殤不患趕緊向浪巫謠討饒，「既然我在裡面也是睡，不如先回去算了。」

　　浪巫謠擺擺手，示意他想走就趁著下一首歌還未開始前趕緊離開。

　　殤不患鬆了口氣。謝天謝地，浪巫謠這次沒有留他，不然他只怕會睡死在裡面。

　　離開清音棚後，殤不患閒來無事地在瓦肆裡溜達起來。

　　不得不說東離真是富庶繁華、歌舞昇平。殤不患看著蛤蟆教書的把戲，不禁如此想道。想來也只有這樣的地方才養得出凜雪鴉那種閒得發慌，無事生非的無聊人。

　　殤不患閒逛了一會兒，覺得無趣，正想回去之時，突然看到一個戲台前圍著好些人，就決定過去瞧一瞧。還沒走近，他就看見一面大旗，上面寫著六個大字：「俠盜掠風竊塵」。殤不患眼角一抽，本想離開，但最後還是忍不住湊近看看到底在演些什麼。

　　「俠盜掠風竊塵」是齣傀儡戲。只見那戲偶不過手掌大小，造型也不十分精緻，在演師手中卻是行動自如，活靈活現，讓原本只是想看看劇本有多麼荒唐的殤不患不禁認真觀賞起來。

　　這故事並不複雜，大意是某州知州看上了一個窮書生的妻子，想納她為妾，家境貧寒的書生上天無路入地無門，幾近要被逼得家破人亡之時，掠風竊塵突然現身，交給他一疊知州貪贓枉法的證據。原來那掠風竊塵潛伏在官衙已久，就是為了讓這欺上罔下的貪官得到他應有的懲罰。見書生可憐，掠風竊塵便將辛苦盜來的證據送給書生去擊鼓鳴冤。

　　結局是小夫妻手挽手，在明月的照耀下一起回家。掠風竊塵目送他們的離去，直到看不見人影後，瀟灑地揮揮衣袖，轉身向那幽暗無人的道路獨自前行。

　　劇本十分老套，不過看在他們演得賣力的份上，殤不患還是打了賞。

　　聽到看戲的女孩子們討論掠風竊塵有多麼英俊瀟灑，殤不患忍不住咕噥：「那是幸好你們沒碰上他。」想起那傢伙諸般事蹟，不禁覺得跟他糾纏近三年的自己十分了不起。

　　「那碰上我的殤大俠是怎麼想的呢？」帶笑的聲音在耳邊響起，殤不患回頭一看，才發現凜雪鴉不知已經在旁邊站了多久了。

　　「覺得我自己挺了不起的。」殤不患誠懇地把心裡所想的給說出來。

　　凜雪鴉哈哈大笑。

　　看著昨晚與今早都沒碰到面的凜雪鴉，殤不患突然想起還有筆帳沒跟他算。「你那西幽大俠的胡說八道自己說還沒完，怎麼又變成說書人的話本了？」

　　「我這也是為了天下蒼生啊。」凜雪鴉裝模作樣地嘆了一口氣，彷彿他做這件事有多麼不得已似的。「萬一有人遇到無法處理的惡事，他們還有可以找到人解決的一線希望。」

　　「然後你就可以趁機混水摸魚對吧？」殤不患不吃凜雪鴉這套討巧賣乖，哼了一聲。「這麼想玩，你怎麼不去編個鬼偷神盜凜雪鴉的故事？」

　　凜雪鴉微笑，沒答話，只是用手中的煙斗點點那頭已經開始收拾的傀儡戲臺。

　　「那真是你編的啊。」殤不患無力地說道，決定離開這個旁人依然在討論掠風竊塵的地方。

　　「倒也不是。」凜雪鴉道，跟著殤不患一起移動腳步。「是那個書生寫的劇本。」

　　「看得出來。」殤不患道，「就算是你，也沒那麼自吹自擂。」

　　事實上因為沒有人聽而不太吹噓自己豐功偉業的凜雪鴉神色自若地反擊道：「為了投桃報李，我只好將殤大俠吹得英勇無比，舉世無雙了。」

　　「這與投桃報李有什麼關係？」殤不患問道，不過其實懶得理他，說完便東張西望，發現自己又來到弄蟲蟻的區域。他見到不遠處掛著一面畫著螞蟻圖樣的旗子，一個好奇便走近去瞧，凜雪鴉踏著不急不慢的步伐跟在後頭。

　　只見那裡擺了個檯子，檯上滿是螞蟻，再一細看，會發覺那螞蟻分為紅白二種，各自盤踞一方，壁壘分明。雙方各有一特大隻的在前，就好像領軍的將領一般。

　　那弄蟻人取出一面小小的鼓，開始指揮蟻群作戰。第一聲鼓響，兩群螞蟻列隊站好；第二聲鼓響，雙方開始兩兩交戰；待其中一方節節敗退之時，第三聲鼓響，作為停止戰鬥的號令；接著那人拿出兩個竹筒，又敲響了鼓，此時戰勝的蟻群整齊地依序進入竹筒，而戰敗的一方則雜亂無序，倉惶地逃入己方的巢穴。

　　看完這螞蟻角武的戲碼後，凜雪鴉取出幾個銅錢，手指一彈，不偏不倚地打進打賞的箱子裡。銅錢落下後既沒有反彈，也沒有滑動，力道拿捏得恰到好處。

　　殤不患看了直搖頭。這個人面對武力高強的敵人時非要智取，反倒是在這種無所謂的地方隨意地使出上乘武功。

　　「我還以為你會喜歡，畢竟這與喪月之夜有異曲同工之妙。」看著凜雪鴉淡然的神色，殤不患忍不住開口道。

　　「雖然看似控制了蟻群，可也只是照著排練好的演出罷了。」凜雪鴉不鹹不淡地回答，「說到底，這也不過是馴養動物之術。」

　　殤不患仔細打量著又被馴蟻人放出來的兩群螞蟻，「我倒是覺得挺有趣，就算沒有具有魔力的道具加持，人們一樣做到這些神奇的事。」

　　「神奇的事？倒不如說，這是人類慾望的縮影吧。」

　　大概是為了使他騙人的大業更順利，凜雪鴉總是面帶笑容，加上他出色的外表，幾乎沒有人不在第一眼就為他的氣度所折服。至今除了西幽搭檔二人組，還沒有人能在栽跟斗前看出他藏在玩世不恭的表面之下，深不見底的寒冰。

　　凜雪鴉現在還是帶著笑，只不過褪去了暖意，如寶石般璀璨的紅眸凌厲的讓人不禁退避三舍，冷艷的笑容彷彿在嘲笑著世間萬物。「妄想掌控一切，站在世界的頂端，人就是這麼無聊的生物呢。」

　　「站在頂端受人仰望，又看得到更多東西，我想沒有人不嚮往吧。」殤不患示意他看後面的幡竿。那離他們有些距離，但由於足夠高的關係，看得也還算清楚。只見一名雜技藝人站在幾尺高的竿子上倒立、後空翻，最後甚至舞起劍來。頓了頓，殤不患又道：「只不過高處不勝寒，要是站在上頭很無聊的話，那下來不就好了？」

　　此言好像曲解了他的意思，又好像沒有。凜雪鴉轉頭看著殤不患，恰巧看到殤不患也轉向他，明亮的雙目清明得沒有一絲雜念，第一眼望過去好像輕易地便見了底，但越是看，越發覺得深邃。只是因為看上去清澈透亮，便讓人忘記那也是一個不知盡頭的深淵。

　　那是過盡千帆、褪盡鉛華之人才擁有的樣貌。

　　凜雪鴉想說些什麼，又覺得什麼也不必說。

　　他看著幡竿上的劍舞，直到那人在上面收劍行禮，翻身落地，遠遠望去只見人頭攢動，再也看不清誰是誰，才打破沈默。「說起來，我有件事想麻煩殤大俠。」

　　「什麼事？」殤不患警惕地問，「話說在前頭，與喪月之夜有關的都不行。」

　　凜雪鴉淺笑，比往常更加真心一些。「瞧瞧殤大俠說的，我是會覬覦魔劍之人嗎？」

　　「你覬覦的東西比魔劍還可怕吧？」殤不患哼了聲，沒有放鬆警惕。

　　殤不患的反應令凜雪鴉感到十分愉悅。「實不相瞞，我想請殤大俠替我送封信到徐清陽的書房裡。」

　　殤不患狐疑地看著他，「你的鳥不是很聰明嗎？叫我去做什麼？」

　　凜雪鴉沒什麼誠意地笑了兩聲，用一種唱戲般的浮誇語調說道：「在下的信鴿已經很久不做這些事了，難免生疏，還是請殤大俠幫個舉手之勞吧。」

　　殤不患簡直不知道該說些什麼才好。「你的信鴿前陣子不是還給我送過信嗎？」

　　「是這麼說沒錯，可是在下的信鴿只願意送信給有趣的人。」凜雪鴉道，紅色的眼睛璀璨奪目。「哦，現在大概是專指殤大俠一人了。」

　　殤不患渾身雞皮疙瘩都起來了。「少說渾話了，東西拿來。」

　　「哦？殤大俠這是答應了？」凜雪鴉眨眨眼，有點意外他居然這麼輕易就被說服。「既然如此，那就再幫我做一件事吧。」

　　「你不要得寸進尺啊！」殤不患警告他。

　　凜雪鴉笑容可掬地道：「打蛇隨棍上不正是我最會做的事嗎？」

　　殤不患又哼了一聲，「少囉嗦，想做什麼就快講。」

　　「我們邊走邊說吧。」凜雪鴉擺了個請的姿勢，跟著殤不患在午後的暖陽下走進人群。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 意外又沒有很意外的爆字數了，雖然歌詞的確佔了不少篇幅啦（。  
> 排版整死我了，下次再寫歌詞我就是白癡。  
> 對我是來推歌的  
> BILIBLI搜一下可以找到教主唱的版本。
> 
> （自認）這次紅白玫瑰都有發到糖  
> 不說話的白玫瑰以及只說渾話的紅玫瑰，發個糖怎麼這麼難啊！  
> 不，我們這是健全的友情向，沒有吃糖的需求（鄧不利多搖頭.gif


	5. Chapter 5

　　浪巫謠後來還是放過了殤不患，沒有要求自己的老搭檔陪著他們一塊兒去聽書聽曲。一方面是殤不患實在不是欣賞樂曲的那塊料，另一方面，當然是因為本人的嚴正抗議。殤不患寧願去替凜雪鴉巡視徐家的產業也不願去聽書，浪巫謠實在不好意思繼續強迫他去聽被講得天花亂墜的西幽大俠東遊記。

　　然而浪巫謠卻也沒有阻止聆牙在晚餐時間繪聲繪影的複述當天聽到的故事。

　　「倏地，一個人影出現在空中，將眾人都嚇了一跳。定睛一瞧，那是一名穿著紅衣的女子，衣襟開得極低，露出胸口的大片雪白。女子只有上身浮在空中，腰部以下卻不見蹤影。更奇怪的是，那女子的身影似透非透，她的長相衣著在這終年霧氣瀰漫的夜魔森林詭異地清晰，然而卻擋不住後頭的東西，就算只盯著她瞧，後面的山林依舊可以看得清清楚楚。」聆牙壓低音量，學著那說書人製造氣氛。然後又回復自己原本的聲音發表意見：「聽到這裡的時候全場驚呼連連，可是這不過就是妖魔的幻術，這些人也真是太少見多怪了。你說是吧，阿殤？」

　　殤不患埋頭苦吃，完全不想理它。

　　坐在殤不患旁邊，沒有動碗筷，只倒了一杯茶，慢吞吞地啜飲著的凜雪鴉放下杯子，笑著接過話頭：「然後呢？」

　　雖然他明明與殤不患一同經歷了此事，這話本八成也是他寫的，但是凜雪鴉就是可以如同初次聽到一般捧場地追問。聆牙雖然對此相當清楚，但有人表現出願意聽的態度它自是樂得繼續說下去：「『踏入夜魔森林的愚蠢之人，知道這裡是我刑亥的居所還敢擅闖，速速離去就饒你們一命，不然我要你們受盡折磨而死。這是最後的警告。』（註一）

　　「眾人聞言，不禁感到躊躇。這刑亥乃是『窮暮之戰』後少數仍逗留在人間的妖魔，自然是殺人不眨眼，這警告她既說得出，那便必定做得到。然而每遲疑一分，那死屍群便更近一分，眼見死屍已層層疊疊地圍住了他們，捲凌雲將丹羽護在身後，道：『敵人太多，即便勉強一戰也沒有勝算，此地不宜久留。』

　　「見得眾人俱是同意，殤不患果斷道：『這話也有幾分道理。也罷，你們便先離開此地吧。』不待同伴回應，殤不患又道：『既是只有泣宵刑亥才能助我們上魔脊山，那我說什麼也要邀請她與我們同行，即便是龍潭虎穴也須得闖上一闖。』」

　　聆牙頓了頓，想發表意見，但浪巫謠白天才聽過一次，殤不患又假裝什麼都沒聽見，它只好不計前嫌地向凜雪鴉搭話。「不過話說回來，剛來到東離的人就算打聽得到魔脊山的三道關卡是什麼，又怎麼可能會知道誰可以派得上用場？你這劇本也太不走心了吧？」

　　「是，是我疏忽了，下次改進。」凜雪鴉虛心受教，變相承認了自己是這個話本的作者。

　　聽著他們熱烈地討論這瞎扯淡的故事，殤不患終於裝不下去了，啪的一聲把手中的筷子拍到桌上，驚得浪巫謠剛夾了一筷子鴨簽的手停在半空中，吃也不是，不吃也不是。

　　當所有人的視線都落在他身上時，殤不患不知怎麼的心虛了起來，訕訕地道：「你們可以等我不在的時候再討論這個故事嗎？」

　　凜雪鴉從善如流地應道：「那殤大俠想聊什麼呢？」

　　「跟這個愚蠢的故事無關的都行。」殤不患自暴自棄地道。

　　自己的作品被批評愚蠢，凜雪鴉也沒有生氣。他只是歪著頭，裝模作樣地思考一番，然後拍了一下手，「那麼就請殤大俠分享今日巡邏紡織廠的心路歷程吧。」

　　殤不患翻了個白眼。「巡個紡織廠能有什麼心路歷程？」

　　「沒有心路歷程那就沒什麼好說的了，我看還是讓我繼續講『西幽劍豪秘客殤不患』吧。」聆牙立刻雀躍地接口，也不知道是存心想威脅殤不患，還是真的很喜歡這個話本。

　　「別別別，我說，我說還不行嗎？」殤不患又驚又恐，連才撿起的筷子都嚇得又放回桌上。

　　浪巫謠終於吃掉剛剛夾起的那筷子鴨簽，然後轉向殤不患，等待他分享今日的所見所聞。

　　「那屋子很大，人也不少。」殤不患一面回想自己看到的東西，一面慢慢地道。「大部分都是家裡沒有男人的婦人與孩子，為了一口飯在那裡做工。」

　　失去家中頂樑柱的家庭日子自然過得艱辛，不單只是填不飽肚子，被人欺辱更是家常便飯。也因如此，紡織廠內的繡娘與長工大多是女紅了得的婦女與手腳俐落的孩子，為了尋一個庇護之所而在此工作。

　　殤不患講了一下廠房的配置，又乾巴巴地讚了幾句布料的花樣好看後就找不到話可說了。他是在徐家管事的陪同下去到紡織廠的，對方大約當他是凜雪鴉手下前來評估貨品的夥計，一路上滔滔不絕地講著面料差異與花樣子的款式。這些東西殤不患自是全沒聽進去，但被那管事的拉著也無法細看廠房中有哪裡不對，只注意到裡頭的紀律似乎很嚴，他們經過之時誰都不敢抬頭，屋裡除了些許工作時的碰撞聲就再無其他聲響。

　　殤不患想了想，又道：「那裡規矩似乎挺重的，中間徐管事暫時離開去處理事情的時候，我問了旁邊的人附近哪裡有吃飯的地方，沒有一個敢回答。」

　　「連頓飯都吃不到，殤大俠還是別替這個騙子做事了吧。」聆牙道，說到「大俠」兩個字的時候還特別加重了音，似乎是想提醒他凜雪鴉就只是個惡人，不需要對那傢伙太客氣。

　　然而對為惡的定義與浪巫謠不太一樣的殤不患之所以願意幫凜雪鴉做事也只是因為不想去聽書聽曲，兩害相權取其輕而已。但他當然不可能老實地把這句話說出口，只道：「徐管事自然是請我吃了午飯。後來我在附近逛了逛，吃東西的攤子挺多的。」

　　「這樣就可以了？你也太好滿足了吧。」聆牙恨鐵不成鋼地道。

　　殤不患聳聳肩。「反正只是去逛一圈，也不麻煩。」

　　事實上若不是殤不患硬要阻止聆牙繼續講那個蠢故事，凜雪鴉都沒打算問他看到了什麼。

　　「說是這麼說，但殤大俠只是去尋找新的小吃攤吧。」凜雪鴉揶揄道。

　　「酒香不怕巷子深嘛。」殤不患抬手摸了摸鼻子，「等我找到好吃的，再帶你們去。」

　　浪巫謠看著他，露出期待的笑容，認真地答道：「好。」

　　凜雪鴉也笑了。「那就一言為定了。」

　　屋裡一時間安靜了下來，幾人沉默地相對吃飯，就連剛才只喝著茶的凜雪鴉也提起筷子撿了幾個菜吃。

　　過了一會兒，耐不住性子的聆牙打破沉默：「剛剛說到哪裡了？對了，說到美豔高冷的妖魔姊姊本來對擅闖她閨房的殤大俠感到相當惱怒，但一見到劍眉星目相貌堂堂英俊挺拔氣宇軒昂的殤大俠就……」

　　「等等！」殤不患果斷地打斷它，「你怎麼又講起來了？」

　　「你們不是沒在講話了嗎？那我勉為其難說個故事給你們配菜吃好了。」雖是這麼說，但聆牙的聲音聽不出勉強，倒顯得十分興致盎然。

　　「可以不要嗎？」殤不患頭痛地問道，但左右兩個都沒打算管，他也拿聆牙沒辦法，只好任由對方繼續說下去。

　　「……既然她對帥氣的殤不患一見傾心，為了得到殤不患，區區魔脊山的關卡又算得上什麼？

　　「刑亥打定主意，便款款地起身，依偎在殤不患身上，細白的手指輕輕地點上他的胸膛，道：『那亡者之谷對我來說當然不是難事，助你一臂之力也無妨，可事成之後你需得依我一件事。』殤不患問道：『何事？』刑亥嬌笑道：『我現在可還沒想到。』

　　「殤不患看似巍然不動，但美人在懷，他自然不可能無動於衷。再開口時，聲音已是軟了幾分：『你若是為非作歹，或是要求我行不義之事，便是曾有助於我，我也留你不得。』刑亥笑道：『放心，不會讓你為難的。說不準，你還會很喜歡呢。』」

　　說到最後一句話，聆牙還刻意捏著嗓子裝出一副千嬌百媚的樣子，讓人不禁感到惡寒。

　　反正剛才已經打過岔了，想再裝作不存在也無濟於事，殤不患索性直接插嘴道：「這種事才沒有發生過，誰會想跟妖魔談戀愛啊？」

　　「哎呀自視甚高不可一世的女人對主角一見鍾情什麼的都是老掉牙的情節，我們當然不會相信啊，畢竟不患哥哥是個木頭嘛！」聆牙理所當然地道。

　　因為正在吃飯，聆牙被擺在稍微有點距離的地方，沒辦法直接刷琴弦的浪巫謠只能狠狠地瞪它一眼以示警告。旁邊的凜雪鴉想笑又不敢笑，只好連忙拿起茶杯喝了一口稍作掩飾。他戲還沒看夠，可不想現在就讓殤不患從他幸災樂禍的笑容裡發現什麼端倪。

　　殤不患果然不明所以。「你這個真正的木頭有什麼資格說啊？」

　　「對，對，我是木頭，但說不定有人比我更木頭呢。」聆牙敷衍道。

　　浪巫謠終於受不了了。他氣勢洶洶地夾了一塊鴨簽到殤不患碗裡，驚得殤不患忘記前面在跟聆牙說什麼，直盯著他瞧。

　　「這個好吃。」浪巫謠道。

　　「是、是嗎？」殤不患應道，仍有些驚嚇。

　　聽著他們的對話，凜雪鴉輕笑出聲，在浪巫謠還來不及轉頭瞪他之前，他便先動了筷子。「既然浪大俠都贊好，那我也來嚐嚐吧。」

　　

　　註一：本句臺詞來自於《東離劍遊紀》S01E03。

 

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實應該很容易看出我對吃的執著，這篇文目前的一萬八千字裡他們在吃東西的劇情起碼有八千字吧……


	6. Chapter 6

　　浪巫謠和凜雪鴉達成了一個不言說的共識。

　　凜雪鴉每日一早便出門，留浪巫謠與殤不患慢吞吞地起身洗漱。待他們一起用過飯後，殤不患照著凜雪鴉的指示隨便逛逛徐家的店舖，而浪巫謠則跟聆牙一道出門，數著日子去聽書或是聽曲。

　　晚飯時分是他們幾個一天裡唯一有機會同時出現的時候。不過大約是凜雪鴉擺的架勢太足，讓人真覺得他是來自京城的富商大賈，所以時不時地有人邀請他作客，因此真的算起來，浪巫謠與他碰面的次數寥寥可數。

　　吃住有著落，沒有仇家追殺，殤不患在身邊又不用與凜雪鴉相看兩厭，這是浪巫謠近些年來難得一段輕鬆愜意的時光。

　　不過好日子總會走到盡頭。

　　這一日，浪巫謠與殤不患道別後，照著慣例與聆牙一同前往清音棚聽曲子，卻在門口看見了凜雪鴉與徐清陽一群人，他的好心情頓時惡劣了起來。

　　浪巫謠本想趁著他們交談之時悄悄地離開，凜雪鴉卻遠遠地就發現了他。

　　「紅隼，既然都來了，怎麼不跟我們一起進去呢？」凜雪鴉持著煙斗，笑吟吟地對表面上的合夥人說道。

　　在那一瞬間，浪巫謠鄭重地考慮到底應該要假裝沒聽到地離開還是直接揍下去。

　　經過一番掙扎，他還是壓下本心，面無表情地朝凜雪鴉走過去。雖然聆牙沒有出聲，但浪巫謠感受得到來自背後的躁動，那是聆牙在質問他為什麼要妥協。

　　不要衝動，浪巫謠伸手安撫聆牙，同時也是在告誡自己。這並非只是他難得的安穩日子，同樣是殤不患難得的安穩日子。不管凜雪鴉究竟在盤算些什麼，只要殤不患還沒打算要對付他，那自己就不能先出手。

　　殤不患素來不將小惡視為應除之惡。在他看來，只要凜雪鴉尚未對他二人顯出殺機，便是要日日對付那人層出不窮的算計，也無動手清理對方的必要。

　　但浪巫謠不同意。

　　即便這些年來他的行事有所收斂，對於惡的直覺卻只有隨著經歷的增長而更加犀利。這世間的罪行多如恆河沙數，但原因說穿了也不過就是那幾個：環境使然的惡、慾望催生的惡、以及最為浪巫謠所忌憚的，混沌的惡。

　　凜雪鴉無疑地屬於最後那種。沒有任何原因，僅憑個人的喜惡行事，這使得凜雪鴉成為一個完全不可被估量的對象。他可能前一刻還與你稱兄道弟，下一瞬間就將你推入無盡深淵，臉上掛著的淺笑甚至不會因為驟然轉變的態度而有所不同。

　　現在，凜雪鴉因覺得殤不患有趣而緊跟在側，浪巫謠不知道他真正的打算是什麼，也不知道他何時會厭倦，更不知道到那時候他會做出什麼事。浪巫謠只知道，殤不患縱容著凜雪鴉。與此同時，凜雪鴉還抱持著極大的惡意，想看看浪巫謠與殤不患究竟何時會為了如何對付他這件事產生歧見甚至分道揚鑣。

　　而他絕對不能中計。就算再怎麼不滿，也必須忍耐，務必等到凜雪鴉原形畢露，等到殤不患對這個人徹底失望，才能獲得剷除惡人的機會。

　　這是他與凜雪鴉之間的博弈，端看誰先忍不住打破這個岌岌可危的平衡。

　　這是一場他決不能輸的勝負。

　　徐清陽的聲音把他從自己的思緒中拉回現實。

　　「許久不見紅爺，聽聞紅爺日日來此聽曲，愚兄倒是好奇起是何等佳人值得如此青睞。」

　　浪巫謠皺起眉頭，此人油腔滑調的樣子令他十分不喜，但卻也不到非得在殤不患的眼皮子底下誅殺的程度。再說了，他瞥了一旁笑的正開心的凜雪鴉一眼，跟凜雪鴉起衝突是他目前最不想做的事，為了避免落入這個人的算計，還是少動為妙。

　　思量一番後，浪巫謠最終只是輕輕地點了個頭，權當作打了個招呼。

　　「清陽兄倒是不用為他考慮太多。」一旁的凜雪鴉笑道，「我這兄弟話雖少，眼光可高了，一般人輕易入不了他的眼，日日來此也不過就是隨意走走罷了。真要是讓他瞧上了，不用你說他也會自己開口的。」

　　徐清陽臉色一沉，隨即掩飾過去。「是嗎，倒是我多嘴了。」

　　「哪兒的話，要是他真瞧上了哪個，還少不得清陽兄替我們這些外地客打理呢。」凜雪鴉把話圓了回去，讓徐清陽的臉色好看不少。

　　在他們打著無聊機鋒的同時，浪巫謠不動聲色地往後避了一避。凜雪鴉當然看到了他的動作，當即道：「離開演也不久了，我們還是先進去吧。」

　　「還望清陽兄能為我們準備好位子。」他又補了一句，算是捧了方才徐清陽被他落下的面子。

　　徐清陽不出其然，頗為受用。「這個自然。」

　　他領著一群人浩浩蕩蕩地進了棚內，在前方正中的位子坐下後便招呼凜雪鴉與浪巫謠坐下。凜雪鴉神色一頓，復又露出常掛在他臉上的笑容。他先讓浪巫謠在右側的椅子上，自己才在徐清陽的右側坐下。

　　浪巫謠冷眼旁觀他們嘴上禮讓動作卻絲毫不禮讓的行為，注意到此處是整個腰棚中最好的位子。理論上，金交椅是位尊之人才能坐的地方，若是沒有達官顯貴來到，是寧可空著也不能讓人隨便入坐的。而這徐清陽卻十分理所當然地在這最好的位子坐下，想來也不是什麼簡單角色。

　　浪巫謠想了想，又把事情全丟到了腦後。反正那是凜雪鴉盯上的獵物，讓他們去狗咬狗就行了，自己最好什麼也不要管。

　　他放空思緒，讓凜雪鴉與徐清陽熱絡地聊著天的聲音從身後流過去，卻沒料到他們直到臺上開始表演了都還沒停。浪巫謠本來想著忍過去就算了，但那兩人對樂曲的低俗見解實在令人難以忍受，他最後還是忍不住，轉過頭打算叫他們閉嘴。

　　但他還沒開口，凜雪鴉就先發覺他的意圖。他擺擺手示意徐清陽安靜，又對浪巫謠歉然一笑，才正了正坐姿開始專心聆聽。

　　浪巫謠瞪著他的側臉，懷疑起他又打算搞什麼鬼。聆牙也被那個笑容嚇得不輕，壓低了聲音驚悚地向自己的主人問道：「你看到他剛剛的表情了嗎？」

　　「嗯。」浪巫謠點了點頭，又用食指指節輕輕地敲了敲聆牙的面板，示意它盯緊凜雪鴉的一舉一動。

　　凜雪鴉一個表情弄得浪巫謠與聆牙戰戰兢兢如臨大敵，他本人卻好似未曾察覺。他唇角噙著一抹不知到底是滿意還是不滿意的笑容，靜靜地看完了整場表演。

　　待得歌者在臺上鞠躬致敬並邀賞的時候，徐清陽喊了隨侍在側的小廝，隨意地吩咐了幾句，又轉頭對浪巫謠道：「紅爺是否有瞧見好的？我這邊就一起打賞了。」

　　浪巫謠還在思索凜雪鴉打算鑽什麼空檔，無暇理會他。尷尬的沉默不過一瞬，凜雪鴉便出聲緩解氣氛。「那就給壓軸的那位一千兩，紅隼，你說如何？」

　　浪巫謠秉持著不要與他起衝突的原則點了點頭，算是沒拆凜雪鴉的臺。

　　徐清陽聽了，露出了一個皮笑肉不笑的神情，使了小廝給那位兩千兩銀子，又道：「也到了用餐的時候，不知紅爺是否願意賞臉與愚兄一起吃飯呢？」

　　浪巫謠還未答話，凜雪鴉便撫掌而笑。「那可好，聽聞臥龍居的南肉春筍是此地名菜，徐兄可必須讓我們蹭這頓飯。」

　　徐清陽豪爽地應道：「既然白老弟你點了餐，那我當然得請你們去嚐嚐。」

　　浪巫謠瞥了凜雪鴉一眼。他倒是不擔心這是一場鴻門宴，只是覺得吃飯的時候還要聽這兩個人互相吹捧，再好的飯菜也吃不出味道來。

　　浪巫謠跟著他們上了馬車，一路上靜靜地思索應對凜雪鴉的方法，徐清陽幾次想朝他搭話，都被凜雪鴉不動聲色地攔了下來。

　　等到了飯館門口，浪巫謠一下車就看到殤不患正在與一旁賣甘蔗汁的聊天，手上還拿著一個杯子，想來是剛買來解渴。

　　凜雪鴉悠哉地走到浪巫謠身旁，忽然抬手往殤不患的方向丟了不知道什麼東西，殤不患反射性地反手接住，然後轉過頭來看是誰朝他扔東西，只見凜雪鴉看著他笑得眉眼彎彎，「阿光，吃飯了。」

　　徐清陽也聽到了，他微微一怔，不禁脫口問道：「這位也一起？」

　　浪巫謠回過身，第一次正眼看他。「我們是一起的。」

　　凜雪鴉也笑著接口道：「阿光數次救我們兄弟於水火之間，實是我們的生死之交，還請徐兄留一個位子給他。」

　　既然自己看重的貴客如此說了，甚至他想攀交情的紅公子都開了金口，徐清陽自然是一口應下。他讓人帶領他們二樓的包廂，在與凜雪鴉的互相謙讓中點好了菜。

　　在等菜的同時，凜雪鴉狀似不經意地與徐清陽聊著天。「北境貌似又要打起來了。」

　　「哪年不打呢？」徐清陽道，抬手讓小二給他們倒酒水。「北邊缺衣少食的，那些蠻族覬覦我東離繁華，自是年年都來打草穀。」

　　「依朝廷的眼光，自然是覺得麻煩。」凜雪鴉把玩著自己的煙斗，「不過徐兄住在南方，倒也不必太擔心。」

　　徐清陽嘆了口氣，「可仗打得多了，還是要從我們這些小老百姓的手裡徵糧徵兵啊。」

　　「在我看來，這也未必不是壞事。」凜雪鴉看了一眼酒杯，考慮了一下，才拿起來嗅了嗅。「北境常打仗，那糧食衣物就不可能有庫存，需要的時候必須從南方購置，這不正是徐兄你們的機會了嗎？」

　　徐清陽笑了笑。「白老弟做生意的眼光不錯。」

　　「倒也不是我厲害。」凜雪鴉晃著杯子，漫不經心地道，「鎮北侯為省軍費，特地從南方訂了冬衣去，聖上知道了還大為讚賞呢。」

　　店小二敲開了門，先上了幾道冷盤。凜雪鴉掃了一眼，邊擺手讓他們下去邊道：「所以我父……掌櫃的，才打發我們兄弟來看看有沒有什麼便宜的好東西可以帶回京城。」

　　徐清陽的心猛然一跳，這種可以搭上好路子的機會可不是天天都有的。他更加殷勤地給凜雪鴉斟酒，話裡話外都是他徐家的東西好得天上有地上無，若想採購請務必優先考慮。

　　浪巫謠和殤不患邊吃邊聽著他們話中有話的閒扯，東西雖是好吃，卻還是感到煩躁。心裡一煩躁，吃起飯來自然也不帶勁，於是到了吃完飯，桌上剩餘的菜還有不少。

　　徐清陽付過帳，看著沒動過幾筷子的凜雪鴉，提議道：「要不，去麗春院用些點心？」

　　「倒是不用。」凜雪鴉笑著搖頭，在徐清陽提出下一個意見前先把話頭截住。「我們可以自己在這附近逛逛。」

　　徐清陽有些惋惜地向他們告了別，臨走之前再三強調若有需要儘管以他的名義賒帳，又被凜雪鴉趕了一次才終於上車走了。

　　「好了，我把他趕走了。」目送他的車離去後，凜雪鴉對殤不患與浪巫謠道，「你們想去哪兒就去吧。只不過殤大俠可別忘了要幫我送信。」

　　「知道啦。」殤不患不耐煩地道，搶在聆牙質問起送什麼信之前，先向浪巫謠問道：「浪，要不要一起去找東西吃？」

　　這果然成功轉移浪巫謠的注意力。「吃東西？」

　　殤不患點了點頭。「剛剛聽他們講話，飯都吃不下去了，我要去找點別的東西填填肚子。」

　　「你打算吃什麼？」凜雪鴉好奇地問道。

　　「這附近有一家餛飩湯挺不錯的。」殤不患道，「走吧，浪。」

　　凜雪鴉想了一想，喊住他們。「我也跟你們一起去好了。」

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 浪：其實我不想理凜雪鴉但我怕不理他他就更加折騰，算了算了還是勉強理一下吧  
> 把直覺行動派逼得努力思考，凜雪鴉你真的很行wwwwwww  
> And又是在吃飯，這個吃飯魔咒什麼時候才能破解啊wwwwww


End file.
